spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Big Time Rush Wiki Wikia o serialu Nickelodeon "Big Time Rush" oraz o zespole o tej samej nazwie. 12:01, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 12:01, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:03, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 12:08, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za to, że przeze mnie przegraliście :> http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 12:13, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Evangelyn (dyskusja) 12:28, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 12:43, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Lego man # http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 15:06, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:28, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Wampir555 Tablica. 18:20, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Lubię być na tak ;) # Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (Masz jakiś problem?) - Wiki mi się bardzo podoba :) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:43, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę się czepiał, macie głos. ;) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:14, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia w miarę schludna, macie głos, tylko stonujcie kolorystykę ;) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:35, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Kolory trochę przeszkadzają # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:16, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Duża, porządna wiki, nic dodać nic ująć. 20px Głosy na nie: # Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 12:29, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Możesz wyjaśnić czemu zagłosowałeś na nie? 12:31, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 15:26, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Możesz wyjaśnić czemu zagłosowałeś na nie? 15:28, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 07:13, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Kalendarium nie wygląda fajnie. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:05, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::poprawione 13:08, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Mogę wyjaśnić. Wikia zawiera trochę błęow językowych. Artykuły tak samo jak miesiąc temu nie są ciekawe i w ogóle ta wiki nie przypadła mi do gustu. Diode24q (dyskusja) ::Ja też byłbym na nie, ponieważ tak jak Diode24q "wiki nie przypadła mi do gustu" (nie lubię tego serialu). Jednak ze względu na to, że Wiki jest bardzo dobrym stanie powstrzymam się od głosu, ponieważ doceniam waszą pracę związaną z trzymaniem porządku na BTR Wiki. ;) Astor1914 (dyskusja) 19:02, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Chociaż przyznać wam muszę, że dodaliście klika fajnych ciekawostek. Diode24q (dyskusja) ::Wściekły wygląd wiki, kolory ani nie są ładne, ani do siebie nie pasują. Czarny wygląd bym widział na takiej wiki Michnar (dyskusja) 07:13, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :Raporty są OK, ale nie samymi raportami wikia żyje. To, co odstrasza mnie to przede wszystkim wygląd i układ strony głównej.--Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 17:33, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::To wezmę się za stronę główną poprawie ją, jak poprawie dam znać. 17:35, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Dr. House Wiki (anulowane) :Głosowanie anulowane, wiki nie spełnia wymagań - tylko 3 edycje w ubiegłym miesiącu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:10, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Mała porządna Wiki, o jednym z najpopularniejszych seriali XXI Wieku. Wiem, że Dr. House Wiki ma małe szanse na wygranie, ale mam nadzieje, że chociaż kilku użytkowników, ją odwiedzi i pozostanie na dłużej. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 12:06, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Zwiadowcy Wiki Nie zgłaszam HPW, a coś przecież muszę :), wikia dopiero zaczyna, ale chciałbym znaleźć ludzi, czytających kiedyś Zwiadowców i o tej wiki nic nie wiedzącej. Raporty nie są złe - porzucone strony są, ale gdzie do nich zalinkować? No właśnie. Ładna skórka, wiem, że jakaś wikia mnie przebije jak zawsze, ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Michnar (dyskusja) 07:18, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Michnar (dyskusja) 07:18, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 07:50, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - mnóstwo nieskategoryzowanych i nieużywanych stron, plików i kategorii (na 187 artykułów to dość sporo). Dodatkowo 14 stron porzuconych i bez linków, a także potrzebne kategorie nie przekonują mnie na oddanie głosu na tak. Nad stroną główną również przydałoby się popracować :) # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 08:03, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) jw. # — MaciekP42 08:16, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 09:18, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Rafi już chyba wszystko powiedział, więc nie ma co dodawać. # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:57, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciemne tło oraz duża przezroczystość powodują trudności z szybkim odczytaniem tekstu. Strona główna na monobooku nie wygląda zachęcająco. Drzewo kategorii również nie wygląda dobrze i nie ułatwia znaleziena poszukiwanego artyukułu. Nawigacja również nie pomaga w poruszaniu się po Wiki, nawet chyba nie była ruszana. Reszta jak wyżej. # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:14, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Jw. Powoli się idzie przyzwyczaić do takiego jechania wszystkich wiki przez Michnara, choć lepszej nie wystawia ;). Później będzie się dziwił, że przegrywa z BTR Wiki (lub inną porządną, która się zgłosi)... # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:37, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # # 14:10, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej. # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:21, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Weź więcej nie dodawaj takich śmieciowych/przeźroczystych wiki ok? # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 14:47, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) JW. 20px Dyskusja: :Do Porzuconych Stron możesz zalinkować chociażby tworząc stronę Project:Porzucone strony i tam dać linki ;) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 09:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Można, ale raczej nie taki jest sens tego raportu. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 10:01, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dobrze by też było przerobić stronę główną min. ukrycie kategorii na stronie głównej, bo to przecież ona ma zachęcać użytkowników do edytowania.Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 10:08, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Bakugan Fanon Wiki Bakugan Fanon Wiki należy do tych miejsc, w których można wymyślać swoje własne przygody o Młodych Wojownikach, a nawet o kimś zupełnie nieznanym. Aktualnie jesteśmy na etapie generalnych porządków. Proszę o dalsze merytoryczne głosy (20pxna tak i 20pxna nie) niezwiązane z tematyką strony czy rozmiarem (tak - to o Tobie, Michnar), a postaram się popoprawiać słabe aspekty wikii. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:32, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:39, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # 14:10, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 14:46, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 17:38, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 13:44, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Co prawda wygląd jest całkiem fajny, ale 230 porzuconych stron i 712 bez linków?! To sporo. # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:23, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Przeźroczysta wiki -.- 20px Dyskusja: :Rzymianinie, w czym ci przeszkadza przezroczystość wiki? Tutaj akurat zestawienie jest tak dobrane, że spokojnie wszystko widać. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:35, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie przeszkodziło to przecież wygranej Gothicpedii, Digimon Universe, Bleach Wiki, Wakfu Wiki, Hutnik Wiki, DDZPPF Wiki, Ben 10 Wiki czy Śródziemie Wiki... —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:41, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :Porzucone strony i strony bez linków to chyba największy problem, ale nie będę zwracał na to uwagi, bo to przecież fanon. Jednak przeszkadza mi przeźroczystość nawigacji, która jest niewidoczna jak nie nakieruje na nią kursora. Jak to poprawicie to będę na tak. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 15:55, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Wyłączono —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Może źle się określiłem, chodzi mi te przyciski w nawigacji "Na Wiki", "Świat przedstawiony", ponieważ aby je zobaczyć, muszę nakierować kursor. Może to wina czcionki, a nie przeźroczystości, bo nie widać tych napisów przy takim tle. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:32, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki to nowy projekt, dlatego proszę o uzasadnienie sprzeciwów, bym mógł wszystko poprawić. Co do porzuconych stron i nieużywanego pliku - trzeba poczekać do kolejnej aktualizacji, by zniknęły. Dziś je "usunąłem" :) Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:08, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:08, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # 15:10, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) fajna wiki :) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 15:12, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 15:30, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:53, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:03, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Wiki nawet nawet, tylko nie podoba mi się kategoryzacja grafik, które są upchnięte do jednej kategorii. Nie pomaga to w wyszukaniu obrazu, którego akurat ktoś poszukuje. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:05, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki, już poprawiam :) --Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 16:07, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::W sumie to tylko kategoryzacja wg licencji, nie pomoże mi znaleźć zdjęcie jakiegoś tam bohatera, ale nie będę mocno marudził. Chciałem to poprawić to masz głos. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:03, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Słodki Flirt Wiki Słodki Flirt to wiki poświęcona grze o takim właśnie tytule. Ma ona już ponad rok i wciąż się rozwija, ma również wielu aktywnych użytkowników. IljaLolifi Evil Genius 16:57, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:04, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w raportach. ;( # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:06, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane pliki oraz inne raporty leżą i kwiczą :> # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:07, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Jeszcze dużo pracy przed wami - w każdym z raportów coś nie gra, ale najbardziej przerażają mnie nieskategoryzowane pliki - chyba wszystkie! Dodatkowo żadne zdjęcie ma licencji. # 17:12, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej. # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Nic dodać nic ująć 20px Dyskusja: :"Ma ona już ponad rok i wciąż się rozwija, ma również wielu aktywnych użytkowników. " tylko co z tego jak syf w raportach i ogólnie wszędzie? http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:06, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Wiesz, wielu aktywnych użytkowników może nie wiedzieć, że raporty istnieć i robić co się podobać, a jedynie napędzać liczniki obrazów i artykułów (bezokoliczniki użyte specjalnie) —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Myslec mówić kiedyś na czat, że bezokolicznik być język przyszłość ^^. A tak serio to prawda to co ty mówić mówisz :> http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:30, sie 2, 2013 (UTC)